<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Visionary by PyroSiren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069259">Visionary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroSiren/pseuds/PyroSiren'>PyroSiren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creepypasta, Gen, Mystery, Proxies (Slender Man Mythos), Serial Killers, murders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroSiren/pseuds/PyroSiren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's life has hit an odd point. Now that she's finished with her high school years, she's found herself stuck in a loop of only working or spending days hiding away in her room. Her mom's on her back, her grandma is starting to lose herself, and she has no plan in life, no friends to turn to. Charlie is just... existing in her small suburban town.</p><p>But as much as she's content with her life, there are several mysteries to her life and town. Who were her siblings? Her father?</p><p>And what exactly roamed past those trees of that dreary forest no one dared to enter?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Visionary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work that has *mostly* original ideas and characters. It is also my second time writing in a first-person, so I apologize if any writing will seem... off at some points. This is also my first CP fanfic in about 8 years, the last one was a poorly written one that I never did finish. </p><p>Either way, I will try to complete this work. I already have a few ideas planned out. I should warn that some characters will have some changes, these are subtle changes and are likely created to either; 1) make their character just a bit more realistic and/or 2) to make the story more interesting. </p><p>**DISCLAIMERS**<br/>Jeff the Killer, Slender man, Ticci Toby, Eyeless Jack, and any other popular CPs/characters used in this work do not belong to me. Credit goes towards their creators, anonymous or not. If a character in this work belongs to me, it will be clarified and displayed in the ending notes of the chapter they debut in. </p><p>All characters in this story are completely fictional, none of them are real. Any resemblance to a real person, place or event is likely coincidence. My characters are 100% fictional, they were created in my imagination, they are not based on any real person, location or event. They do NOT exist.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I used to have siblings. I know Mom never likes to acknowledge them anymore, I think it brings her pain if she does. </p><p><br/>
Charles was the eldest if I remember correctly. Grandma never told me much about him, but he was about 10-years-old when I was born. Apparently, was athletic and would play sports whenever and wherever he could. A bother to Mom, but Charles was promising. A future sports prodigy… That’s all I can really recall from Grandma’s stories. Mom named me after him… Or was it Dad?<br/>
The next two were my older sisters, Macie and Sophia. Twin girls, not sure much about them either. I saw a singular photo once, asked about them and Mom lashed out at me. She smashed the frame trying to yank it out of my hands. I still have the scars on my hand from cleaning up the glass. When I asked Grandma, she teared up and told me about the accident. </p><p><br/>
And then, the only brother I can remember on my own. Isaac. He was about 3 years older than me. Adventurous, bold, fearless and a royal pain in the ass for our parents. He would climb anything and everything he could. TV stands, shelves, couches, and eventually, once he was old enough, he started climbing the house. There wasn’t a year Isaac would survive without a sprain injury or a broken bone. After Dad and Mom got into some fight, Dad took Isaac away with him. Isaac and I tried to keep our contact, but sometime in high school, we grew distant and we stopped talking.</p><p> </p><p>So, it’s now just me, Mom and Grandma, living in our small town. Mom off working as a nurse at the hospital, I’m off working at a convenience store and Grandma stays at home, watching over our cat Mutt (ironic name, right? Mom thought it was hilarious).<br/>
<br/>
Speaking of work…</p><p><br/>
<em> “Charlie!” </em><br/>
<br/>
I popped an earbud out and turned around in my bed, becoming face to face with my mom, who was scowling down at me. “Yeah?” I questioned.<br/>
<br/>
She scoffed and stood up straight, all dressed nicely in her teal scrubs. She ran her hand through her hair, messing up her clean ponytail and styled bangs. “Oh, you get on my nerves sometimes…” she hissed out.<br/>
She stomped her way across my room and flung open my closet. “Charlie, it’s Friday, you have a shift! Do you always have to forget?” </p><p>My work uniform was chucked onto the end of my bed and I sat up, watching my mom scrounge around my room, tossing my hairbrush <em> (side note to self: grab new hairbrush) </em> , deodorant and a pair of socks onto my bed.<br/>
<br/>
“I swear to the Gods above… If you don’t start pulling your crap together Charlie… I’m not going to babysit you forever! You’re <em> nineteen </em>!” Mom lectured sharply. “You’re not going to college or university either, and you’re working some lame job… You have no plan for life and hardly have any friends.”</p><p>An annoyed huff pushed out of me as I shifted off my bed. I tossed my phone and earbuds onto my pillow, stretching out my limbs as I stood up straight. I cracked my neck and back before ripping off my wrinkled, black hoodie. I grabbed my uniform top and slipped it on. Mom grabbed my hairbrush and began to yank it through my black hair. I hissed through clenched teeth and began to grumble under my breath, which was the wrong move as Mom groaned out and smacked the hairbrush into my bed. “Ugh, fine, just do it yourself.”<br/>
<br/>
I grabbed my hairbrush and quickly brushed through my hair, just enough to get the knots out. Pulling the elastic band off my wrist, I tugged my hair back into a ponytail as per work regulations. Well, not work regulations. I’m just a cashier, not dealing with food at all but it’s more so my boss gets on my ass if I don’t put my hair up. He’s a pain in my ass, but he pays me.<br/>
<br/>
Mom sprayed me with some of her perfume she always has stored in her pocket. I coughed and wheezed dramatically, earning me a smack to the back of my head. “Oh quit that, Charlie,” Mom murmured as she handed me my deodorant before leaving my room.<br/>
<br/>
I hastily swabbed on my deodorant and tossed it across my room, yanking my phone and earbuds off my pillow. I left my room and shut the door behind me.<br/>
<br/>
“Lights!”</p><p><br/>
<em> Shit. </em><br/>
<br/>
I opened my door and flicked off my lights before heading upstairs. I snagged my shoes from the white shoe rack and slipped them on, more so squishing my feet in them as I really didn’t want to untie the laces. Mom scoffed at my actions as she got her shoes on as well. “You couldn’t have taken <em> 5 seconds </em>to tie up your shoes?” she asked me, eyebrows furrowed with disgust.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey, you said I was gonna be late.”<br/>
<br/>
“I never said that, I just said you had a shift. In fifteen minutes,” Mom replied as she slipped on her jacket. She grabbed her purse and swung it over her shoulders. She turned to me and rested her hand on my shoulder. She leaned forward and planted a warm kiss on my forehead.<br/>
<br/>
Once she drew back, she looked down at me with a smile on her garnet red-stained lips. “I love you, Charlie,” she spoke to me, barely above a whisper. I always liked it when she did that. It always told me those words were for me and only me. That’s what Dad always told me. I guess Mom was told that too.<br/>
<br/>
“I love you too, Mom,” I replied back with a gentle tone.<br/>
<br/>
Mom patted my shoulder and her smile seemed to grow. Her hand slid off my shoulder as she turned away to open the front door. “Don’t be late for your shift, sweetie,” she instructed me, as she stepped out onto our porch. “I’ll be back around midnight, ‘kay?” She shut the door behind her and I turned around, looking down into the living room.<br/>
<br/>
On the big couch sat my Grandma with a familiar 8-year-old white ball of fur resting on her lap. “Alright Granny, I’m headed out as well!” I called out.<br/>
<br/>
Grandma turned her head and gave me a weak but bright smile, showing off her false teeth to me. “Going to work, dearie?” she asked me as she gently patted Mutt who loudly purred to the point I could hear it from across the room.<br/>
I gave a nod as I swung my jacket onto my arms. “Yup! I’ll be back around 8, okay? I’ll have Nathan order some Chinese food, ‘kay?” I explained to her. “Just leave some of the chicken balls and stir-fry for me and Mom.”</p><p> </p><p>Grandma nodded. “Of course, Charles. I’ll tell Nathan that,” she said. I felt my body freeze and my mind began to wander. She did it again… I can’t tell if Grandma’s getting Alzheimer's or if my parents made a mistake naming me after Charles… </p><p> </p><p>Either way, it stings when she calls his name and not mine.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Uh, Granny… It’s Charlie, not Charles,” I clarified to her.<br/>
“Oh! I’m sorry, dearie…”</p><p>I pushed the shoe rack back into the closet and closed it. I zipped up my jacket and sighed. Standing on one foot, I leaned over and snatched my keys from the kitchen counter. I tossed the keys into the air a few times before shoving them into my pocket. “That’s alright Grandma…” I murmured, just barely loud enough for her to hear. “You have the phone next to you?” I asked her, changing the subject. </p><p>She picked up the house phone and shakingly waved in her hand. “Right here, Charlie,” she replied, smiling warmly.<br/>
“Good,” I responded. I opened the front door and let the chilly winter air hit my face. “See you soon, Granny!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>(+)</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The walk to my work was bitterly cold. The winds were picking up; I’m certain if the leaves were still hanging on the trees, they’d be dancing in the wind. Each time the wind picked up and blasted an intense crispy breeze into my face, a shiver would chill down my spine. Yup, winter was definitely around the corner with this weather; I wouldn’t be surprised if there were going to be snow falling tomorrow. </p><p>As I trod down the sidewalk, my attention was drawn to the whistling trees beside me. I audibly cursed under my breath and clicked my tongue in annoyance. I was already walking by that damned forest. </p><p>Ask me to describe what I was feeling and I couldn’t tell you. But everybody in town felt it. There was something… <em> off </em>about that forest. It was dark at all times of the day and mimicked an endless black hole at midnight. People went in there, and while they didn’t go missing, they came back utterly terrified. One childhood friend had to move to the other end of town because her father was <em> that </em>horrified by the forest that watched over their backyard. An old park was shut down because nobody— not even the 5-year-old kids it was built for— ventured past the sidewalk. <br/>
Me? I’ve never had bad experiences with it, primarily because I never dared get near. Like all the kids, I never walked off the sidewalk when running past it. But… I think my personal fear of it— and this always sounded so silly— comes from the fact I always believed those branches are… tentacles of sorts. Something that’ll break into my window and drag me through that gloomy forest.</p><p> </p><p>The thought of that scenario alone sent more shivers down my spine, causing me to twitch a bit. I shook my head and turned my back to that frightening forest. I checked both sides of the road and swiftly jogged across the street to finish my walk on the other sidewalk.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>